songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
MUSIC OF DREAM!!!
MUSIC of DREAM!!! is a song that debuted in Part 5 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Wings of Stars series, as an opening song in Episode 76 and as an insert song in Episode 85 of the anime. Lyrics Short Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Ā... daisuki mo daikirai mo Zenbu honto no watashi nanda Start line wo tobikoeta Ano hi kara ima mo onaji yume wo mite iru Katamukidasu taiyō ni oitsukitakute hashiru yo Kokoro ni shimai kirenai omoi ga aru Akogare ni furueru -oto- ga umareru Yume/Laura Mada minu watashi no koto wo shinjite kureru hito Ako/Mahi Anata ni todoketai ongaku wo kanadeyō Yume/Laura Sashidasareta tenohira ni kumo hitotsu nai sora ni Ako/Mahi Hitamuki na tsuyosa de kagayaki wo watasou Yūki yo hoshi ni nare La La La La nari hibike...Music!!! La La La La TV Size Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Ā... daisuki mo daikirai mo Zenbu honto no watashi nanda Start line wo tobikoeta Ano hi kara ima mo onaji yume wo mite iru Katamukidasu taiyō ni oitsukitakute hashiru yo Kokoro ni shimai kirenai omoi ga aru Akogare ni furueru -oto- ga umareru Yume/Laura Mada minu watashi no koto wo shinjite kureru hito Ako/Mahi Anata ni todoketai ongaku wo kanadeyō Yume/Laura Sashidasareta tenohira ni kumo hitotsu nai sora ni Ako/Mahi Hitamuki na tsuyosa de kagayaki wo watasou Yūki yo hoshi ni nare La La La La nari hibike...Music!!! Full Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Ā... daisuki mo daikirai mo Zenbu honto no watashi nanda Start line wo tobikoeta Ano hi kara ima mo onaji yume wo mite iru Katamukidasu taiyō ni oitsukitakute hashiru yo Kokoro ni shimai kirenai omoi ga aru Akogare ni furueru -oto- ga umareru Yume/Laura Mada minu watashi no koto wo shinjite kureru hito Ako/Mahi Anata ni todoketai ongaku wo kanadeyō Yume/Laura Sashidasareta tenohira ni kumo hitotsu nai sora ni Ako/Mahi Hitamuki na tsuyosa de kagayaki wo watasou Yūki yo hoshi ni nare Ā... yarikirenai hi mo aru sa Ganbaru koto wa tanoshī kedo Kirei na yume ni tsukareta nara Omoikiri koe wo agete naite miyō yo Machigai wo shiranakereba hontō nante mienai Yowasa wo kakusu risei wa sutete shimae Kanjō ni yurameku -uta- ga hajimaru Yume/Ako Mirai wo hashiru senaka ni itsuka no yakusoku ni Laura/Mahi Mune wo hareru yō ni watashirashiku iyō Yume/Ako Oikakete kuru hikari wo michibiku hito ni nare Laura/Mahi Arata na makuake wa sugu soba ni kite iru Shinjita michi wo yuke Itsuka kanpeki e to tadoritsuita toki Onaji nakama to onaji keshiki wo miretara Saikō dayone sō deshō!? Kurai sora wo kazaritsukeru yō na Starlight Mada minu watashi no koto wo shinjite kureru hito Anata ni todoketai ongaku wo kanadeyō Yume/Mahi Sashidasareta tenohira ni kumo hitotsu nai sora ni Laura/Ako Hitamuki na tsuyosa de kagayaki wo watasō Yūki yo hoshi ni nare La La La La (La La La La) nari hibike...Music!!! La La La La (La La La La) hoshi no tsubasa de La La La La (La La La La) maiagare... Music!!! La La La La (La La La La) Gallery Screenshot 20190203 220957.png Screenshot 20190203 220752.png Screenshot 20190203 220937.png Screenshot 20190203 221118.png Screenshot 20190203 221218.png Screenshot 20190203 221021.png screenshot_20190203_220944.png screenshot_20190203_221621.png screenshot_20190203_221605 (1).png screenshot_20190203_220848.png Aikatsu + Aistars AMV - Brothers in arms 0-10 screenshot (1).png screenshot_20190203_220848 (1).png screenshot_20190203_221021 (1).png screenshot_20190203_221403.png screenshot_20190203_220639.png screenshot_20190203_221505.png screenshot_20190203_220912.png Aikatsu + Aistars AMV - Brothers in arms 0-10 screenshot.png screenshot_20190203_220901.png u (1).png tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o1_500.gif tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o2_500.gif tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o4_500.gif tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o6_400.gif tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o8_400.gif tumblr_p4wz0beYnT1wuxkw1o10_400.gif h (3).png 5fde30d286cd7291e24a6a6164e25ad886ce0e57_hq.jpg Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Translated Songs Category:Music Category:Videos